As the Rain Falls
by Decadent Decay
Summary: .:ONESHOT:.Sakura has always hated the rain, what could possibly change her mind?SasuxSaku,minor NejixTen,VERY MINOR NaruxHina. First fic, stink at summaries, please read. RATED T TO BE SAFE!


**Hi!**

**This is my first fic, so you may want to keep that in mind while you're reading. Oh well, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto. Plain and Simple. Wish I did, but I don't.**

"It's raining," Kiba said after a long silence.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Kiba," Shino retorted.

"I hate rain," Sakura muttered to herself.

The rookie nine, Gai's team, and the sand siblings were all outside of the Uchiha mansion on a gloomy day and at that particular moment, it began to rain.

"Can we please just get inside before we're all soaked?" Ino pleaded.

No one was enough of an idiot to object, so they all ran inside.

Inside the Mansion a Few Hours Later: 

Everyone was dry now and outside it began pouring as if there were no tomorrow.

"I guess we'll be stuck here for a while," Sakura mumbled quietly.

"Well at l-least we-we'll be s-somewhere d-dry and it'll h-hold all of u-us," Hinata stuttered out.

"We might as well go and find some rooms to stay in," Neji stated slowly.

"There might not be enough rooms for everybody," Sasuke put in grumpily.

Clearly, he was not happy that everyone was staying in _his_ house.

"Ok then, girls in one room and boys in another!" TenTen shouted "and that includes you Sasuke," She added.

All the guys just sorta grumbled at this since they were afraid of what would happen to them if they disagreed. So they all went out to find rooms and after that it was getting kind of late.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto shouted.

"We could order some pizza!" Kiba yelled, as Akamaru barked with him.

"How are they supposed to deliver the pizza if no one can go 5 feet out of their doors?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh yeah!" Kiba exclaimed, making everyone slap their foreheads.

"Then we'll just have to make something here then," Sakura said.

"Do you even have any food other than tomatoes here Sasuke?" Shikamaru said, stifling a yawn.

"Never mind that! We need to find something, split up and look around!" Ino yelled.

"Do I have any say on all of you running through my house?" Sasuke growled.

"NO!" TenTen and Sakura yelled.

"I think that now is a pretty good time to go and find some food," Temari said nervously.

Hey being in a house full of freaks will do that to you.

"Yes! Let us go and find our dinner!" Lee shouted enthusiastically, freaking everybody out further.

With Naruto and Hinata:

Naruto got to a door but when he opened it he was greeted by darkness. Hinata flicked the switch and they proceeded down into what looked like a storage room.

"Hey Hinata chan, do you see any food?" Naruto asked.

When no reply came, he turned around to see her walking slowly down the creaky steps. When Hinata got close to the bottom, she tripped and yelped.

Naruto saw this and rushed towards her. In a second, Naruto was holding Hinata in his arms bridal style.

"Hinata chan are you ok?!" Naruto asked frantically, sounding worried.

"Y-Yes N-Naruto kun t-thank you." Hinata murmured timidly.

Her face was as red as one of Sasuke's tomatoes that were stashed away somewhere.

Naruto put her down –much to both of their displeasure- and they continued looking around for some food.

"I don't see any food, do you Hinata chan?" Naruto asked, turning to look at her.

"N-no, maybe w-we should g-go u-upstairs." Hinata suggested.

So they walked over to the stairs but instead of going up, Hinata stared at them a little nervously.

"Hinata get on my back, that way you won't fall down again." Naruto said, kneeling over.

Hinata obeyed and they went upstairs to go find the others.

With Sasuke and Sakura:

"Sasuke kun, where are we going?" Sakura asked.

When everyone had split up to look for something to eat, Sasuke had taken her by the wrist and began to lead her somewhere as everyone else went somewhere else. It wasn't that she didn't like being with him or anything, but she would rather know where he was taking her.

"Hn" was Sasuke's only response as he continued to lead her somewhere.

To tell the truth, Sasuke didn't know why he had chosen Sakura to go with to find dinner, but he did, and now he was stuck with the girl. But the strange thing was, he didn't really mind being with her as much as he used to.

Sasuke stopped and let go of her wrist and she stopped next to him. They were facing a staircase that had a door at the bottom.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked again, this time a little more sharply.

Once again no response came to her as Sasuke merely started down the steps. Sakura remained at the top, watching him stop at the bottom.

At the door, he took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Well, are you coming?" He asked, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, be down in a sec," Sakura replied, coming down the stairs.

When they got into the room, Sakura found that it was a basement. There were many boxes stacked on top of on another and the furniture was covered in dusty white sheets.

She walked over to a freezer and to her luck, she found some frozen pizzas.

"Hey Sasuke kun look what I found!" She said loudly.

When she didn't hear a response, she turned around to find Sasuke standing a few inches behind her. Sakura gasped and backed up until she was against the freezer. Unfortunately for her, the freezer was open. In result, Sakura yelped and moved forward until she could feel Sasuke's breath on her face.

Sasuke smirked. This wasn't exactly what he thought would have happened if he had done that. But still, to him, the look on Sakura's face made her look kind of cute.

They had been like that for about 5 minutes and Sakura's blush couldn't be anymore evident unless here entire face had been painted red.

"We should probably get these pizzas upstairs before the others get really hungry." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke nodded in a response which was good enough for both of them.

Sakura went to move to the side but as she did, her lips brushed against Sasuke's. Sakura's eyes widened and she put her fingertips to her mouth. Her heart was thumping beyond her control but for some reason she didn't really want it to stop.

Sasuke looked down at the ground beside him to avoid letting Sakura see the blush that tinted his face. He didn't know why this was happening; it was just Sakura after all. Why was he feeling this way? One thing was clear; he wanted to know the answer.

A silence followed that was killing them both. Sasuke walked up to Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder, bringing the girl out of her thoughts.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs before the others come down and find us." He said.

"Alright." Sakura murmured quietly, following Sasuke upstairs, pizzas in hand.

Back upstairs almost everyone had come back except for Sasuke and Sakura.

"Man, what do you think is taking them so long?" Naruto asked, his stomach emitting a low growl.

"How are we supposed to know that, Naruto?" Neji inquired.

"Heh, they're probably making out or something." Kiba smirked.

"Shut up Kiba! You know just as well as any of us that that wouldn't happen!" Ino shouted, hitting him on the back of the head.

"I wonder if they brought some food" TenTen said, trying to change the subject.

"Take a look for your self," Temari said.

Everyone looked up to see Sasuke and Sakura coming down the hall with the pizzas in their hands.

"FOOD!!" shouted Naruto and Kiba practically jumping up and down.

"Hold it you two!" Sakura scolded, "You have to wait until they're cooked before you can eat them."

Kiba and Naruto groaned.

"W-Well then w-we should g-get s-started." Hinata stuttered.

While the girls were in the kitchen cooking the pizzas, the guys were just sitting around in a large room that lead into the kitchen trying to keep themselves from falling asleep due to pure boredom.

(Except for Shikamaru who had fallen asleep almost immediately)

Sasuke had been sitting by a window (out of earshot from the others) when Naruto came up and sat in front of him.

"What happened when you were with Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke countered.

"You know what I mean. She won't look at you and every time you're within five feet of her she starts blushing and looks away." Naruto whispered sharply.

"Why do you even care, Naruto?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Sakura's my friend, like you are, and I don't want to see her get hurt." Naruto shot back.

"Did it ever occur to you that I may actually care about her?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Not the way you used to ignore her and everything, but do you?" Naruto asked curiously.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Sasuke said, getting a spacey look in his eyes.

Naruto knew that this was the end of their conversation so he nodded and went to join the others.

After Dinner:

Everyone had gone to their designated rooms, had changed into some sort of pajamas and set out their sleeping bags. It was reaching about 11:45 at night and everyone was getting sort of tired.

Earlier that day, they were supposed to go on a mission with all of them but that had gotten canceled so they had been hanging out at Sasuke's with all of their stuff before the storm had hit. So, in a way, their mission being canceled had been fortunate seeing as they now had all of their things and were able to stay the night with almost no problems.

In a little while, everyone had said their goodnights and had gone to sleep. Except for two people, that is.

TenTen sat up after tossing and turning for almost a half an hour trying to get to sleep. After that seemed not to work she stood up and quietly wandered to the room the guys had been in when the girls were making the pizzas. She sat on the window seat and stared out at the rain, not really thinking about something, but not necessarily thinking about nothing.

Soon her thoughts managed to drift to a certain Hyuuga. TenTen groaned. Every time she was alone and had time to herself her thoughts always drifted to Neji. Lately, it was getting harder and harder to be around him without her face turning completely red! And now, she was stuck in a house with him for who knows how long?! At least, she had the others with her, and with any luck, she'd be able to figure out how to stop these feelings soon. Or at least figure out what they mean.

Then, as if on cue, Neji walked into the room. He looked around and soon laid eyes on TenTen, so he walked over to her and sat in front of her.

"Hey" He said, looking out the window.

"Ummm hi," TenTen replied.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Neji asked.

TenTen shook her head.

"No, my mind's too overcrowded with thoughts," TenTen sighed.

"Same here. What were you thinking about?" Neji asked, averting his eyes from the window to TenTen.

"It's nothing to worry about." She said, looking at the floor.

"It has to be something important to keep you up like this." Neji said; the slightest hint of worry in his voice.

TenTen's eyes widened slightly. She would never have expected him to say that, especially to her!

When Neji didn't hear TenTen say anything, he lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" He asked her.

A slight blush went across TenTen's face.

"I won't tell you because nothing is wrong, I'm just confused," She replied.

"Then what are you confused about?" Neji asked, getting confused himself.

"You," TenTen whispered softly.

Neji tensed slightly. That was not the response he had expected from her. But either way, he was confused about her too.

"Then maybe this will clear things up for the both of us." Neji whispered.

After that, not another word was said for Neji crushed his lips onto hers. TenTen gasped but after a few seconds her eyes slid shut of their own accord.

Soon the couple heard sniggering by the doorway. The parted and looked over to see Naruto and Kiba poking their heads around the corner.

They noticed that Neji and TenTen were looking at them and muttered in unison: "Oh crap."

"You may want to run." TenTen said angrily.

That was exactly what Naruto and Kiba did. Well, actually they were screaming their heads off as they ran but either way they were still running for their lives.

In the hall where the two rooms were located, four people walked in for they had been awoken by screaming.

"Who the heck decides to scream in the middle of the night?" Sakura asked, yawning.

"I-It sounded l-like N-Naruto a-and Kiba," Hinata stuttered groggily.

"Probably was them, but why?" Sasuke thought out loud.

"Looks like you can ask them for yourself, here they come!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

Sure enough, the loudmouths came yelling around the corner with Neji and TenTen running after them.

Everyone in the hall backed up to a wall except for Sakura who was standing in the middle of the hall.

Sakura gasped. She couldn't seem to move and Naruto and Kiba were heading straight towards her and showed no signs of seeing her, let alone stopping.

Sasuke seemed to notice this as he grabbed Sakura by the wrist and pulled her firmly towards him.

After Naruto and Kiba passed and Neji and TenTen came yelling after them Hinata gasped and Shikamaru looked away from watching the others run down the hall to look at Sakura and Sasuke.

Without really realizing it, Sasuke had managed to wrap his free arm (the one that wasn't holding Sakura's wrist) around Sakura's waist and somehow, the two ended up in a kiss.

Their eyes were closed and they really didn't seem to fully comprehend what was going on outside of the kiss. Until they heard Shikamaru clear his throat.

Sakura and Sasuke's eyes opened and the backed away from each other almost immediately. Sakura was blushing and although he did his best to hide it, Sasuke's face was slightly pink.

Nobody said anything for what seemed very close to eternity.

"Well Hinata and I are gonna go to bed now. Goodnight you two." Sakura said hurriedly.

Before anyone could protest Sakura grabbed Hinata by the wrist and pulled her back into the girls' room.

"We might as well go back to sleep too." Shikamaru yawned.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only response.

In the girls' room:

Sakura and Hinata sat back on the ground in their sleeping bags and Hinata couldn't help but notice that Sakura's face was still red.

"S-Sakura chan a-are y-you alright?" Hinata asked, careful not to wake the other girls.

"I think I am. Can you believe that happened?" Sakura asked her friend.

"Can she believe what?" TenTen asked, entering the room and taking up residence in her sleeping bag.

"W-when you a-and N-Neji were c-chasing N-Naruto and Kiba S-Sakura a-and Sasuke accidentally k-kissed." Hinata explained.

Sakura's face went completely red and TenTen laughed.

"Well congratulations. I didn't think that that would happen for a long time!" She said cheerfully.

"By the way, why were you and Neji chasing Naruto and Kiba anyway?" Sakura inquired.

"Well, they were spying on us when we kissed and that's just what happened." TenTen said, her face growing pinker by the second.

Sakura and Hinata burst into fits of giggles.

TenTen glared at them until they calmed down and the room became silent.

"M-Maybe we s-should g-get some s-sleep." Hinata yawned, laying her head on her pillow.

"Hinata's right, goodnight you two." Sakura said quietly.

"Goodnight" TenTen said, falling asleep almost instantly.

The Next Morning:

Everyone was sitting in that room outside the kitchen eating their breakfast. (They had managed to find enough ingredients for pancakes.)Nobody was in a really talkative mood it seemed and the tension was becoming unbearable.

"So," Temari said, trying to break the silence, "who was screaming last night?"

"Naruto and Kiba," Sakura said, taking a bite of pancake.

"Why the heck were you yelling?! It was driving me half way to insanity!" Ino said sharply.

"Uhhhhhhhhh…." Naruto and Kiba said in unison.

"Last night Naruto and Kiba caught Neji and TenTen kissing. Of course, Neji and TenTen got mad at them and began to chase them throughout the house. When we heard them screaming, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and I came out into the hall. Then as a result, Naruto and Kiba would have ran into Sakura had Sasuke not intervened but that ended rather oddly as they ended up kissing by accident," Shikamaru explained, as if it were nothing very interesting.

Everyone in the room had a different reaction:

Ino's jaw dropped.

Sakura blushed madly.

Hinata laughed quietly.

Naruto and Kiba laughed half heartedly.

Sasuke and Neji focused intently on their plates.

Kankuro laughed.

TenTen smiled.

Temari seemed a bit surprised.

Shino didn't really have a reaction.

Gaara didn't either.

Lee looked very confused.

Shikamaru was just looking at them all to see their reactions.

"Well that was…unexpected," Temari said slowly.

"Very," Kankuro agreed.

"I don't get it!" Lee yelled.

"We'll explain later, Lee," Neji said.

"Why not now? We're still here stuck here," Naruto asked.

"Because the rain stopped," Gaara explained.

Everyone looked out the window to see the clouds parting and the sun shining through.

"Cool, the rain stopped!" Kiba yelled.

Everyone either laughed or smiled as Akamaru jumped and barked along with Kiba.

"In that case we should all probably get going, I'm sure Sasuke's had enough of us for a long time," Kankuro joked.

Within the hour, everyone had gathered their stuff and left for who knows where, to continue with their day.

All except one.

Sakura set her backpack by the door and turned around to see Sasuke standing inches from her yet again.

"Um, I'm going to go now. So I guess I'll see you later?" Sakura said awkwardly.

Sasuke said nothing so she turned to walk through the open door before a voice stopped her.

"Sakura," Sasuke said quietly.

"What?" Sakura asked, turning back to him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked simply.

"I was thinking about last night," Sakura sighed, looking at the ground.

Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment, he couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Sakura looked up at him and met his gaze.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Sakura asked, unable to hide the slight surprise.

"I'm sorry about the way I've treated you. You were my teammate and my friend and I acted like you were nothing and ignored you. Lately I haven't known what to think and last night made me realize something," Sasuke explained quickly.

"Huh?" Sakura asked,confused.

"I came to realize that I care about you more than anyone else I've ever met," Sasuke said.

"That's weird," Sakura admitted, earning a strange glance, "I've always imagined this moment and how I would feel but that doesn't even compare to this."

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, pulling her closer. Sakura smiled at him and brought her arms around his neck. Their faces drew closer until they were finally ensnared in a kiss.

A shiver ran up and down their spines as the kiss continued.

After a few minutes they broke this kiss breathing heavily.

"Does this mean we're dating or something?" Sakura asked.

"You tell me," Sasuke said, burying his face in her hair.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sakura smiled.

Sasuke smirked.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Sakura asked, referring to the team's training session the next day.

"Count on it," Sasuke said.

After that was said, Sakura picked up her backpack and walked away with a bright smile on her face.

Maybe the Rain wasn't so bad after all.

**Well there you have it! It's not the best thing in the world but I thought it was okay for a first oneshot. Sorry if there were any mistakes or you found a little out of character but for like the millionth time, it's my first fic. And yes, I know it's cheesy, I couldn't think of a decent ending.**

**Anywho, read and review please! Flames are welcome, just please don't make that all I get!**

**Ja ne!**

**Spirit of Faith **

**P.S: I dunno if this is similar to someone else's story so if it looks like I copied someone or someone copied me please let me know!**

**P.S.S: I've got an idea for a new Naruto story (multi chapter) so I hope to get that up soon.**


End file.
